


And God said, Let there be vacuums.

by ohmyheichou



Series: Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, but still, dat roomba, it is love at first sight, levi gets a roomba, though of course he loves eren too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheichou/pseuds/ohmyheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren buys Levi a Roomba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And God said, Let there be vacuums.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for a kink meme prompt, which you can find at http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=8203486#cmt8203486.

Eren blushed as he explained, “I know that you wanted a pet, but I couldn’t find a pet that would live up to your standards. But you don’t have to feed, walk, train, or groom this, so I thought it would be better than a pet.”

A lesser man would have torn open the box already, but Levi was a patient and understanding lover, so he only said, “Well, what is it?”

Eren answered, “It’s a Roomba. It’s a machine that cleans.” Though skeptical, Levi said nothing. Eren opened the box and set up the Roomba. For a second, it did nothing. But then, _it began to clean._

And it was in that moment that Levi became a religious man. What else but God could explain the existence of such a magnificent specimen of _cleaning equipment_? So yeah, the Titans were a bit of a black mark on God’s record concerning his actions towards humans, but who even cared about Titans when you could _clean_? Levi could practically see the divine light blinding his eyes; he could virtually hear the singing of angels; he could quite literally see the messily drawn note from one Eren Jaeger.

And so, he turned his attention towards Eren. If the so-called “Roomba” was a divine instrument sent from the hands of God Himself, then surely the messenger of the divine instrument must _also_ be of great religious importance. Eren, Levi decided, was a saint. Levi got down on one knee (he had just cleaned the floor), and said gravely, “Saint Jaeger, I know that I am but a mortal man, with many faults, but would you consent to marry me?”

Eren fainted.

Levi wasn’t sure if it was a rejection or an acceptance, but he figured that saints probably had different ways of communicating. He thought it wise not to disturb the saint (which might possibly incur divine wrath), and turned back to worship the Roomba.


End file.
